Pillows At Dawn
by wentletrap
Summary: Isabela gives Marian Hawke pointers about dueling.   From a kmeme prompt


Original prompt from the Dragon Age Kink Meme (anonymous prompter):

_In DA:O most of the specs had these great stories behind them - you had to coerce a demon or defile a sacred relic or seduce an assassin to learn the secret knowledge that only your Warden could use. Wasn't that cool? Isn't it kind of a letdown that in DA2, all you have to do is show up in Kirkwall?_

_I have seen a few fills that mention how Hawke picked up a templar or blood mage spec, but I want more, Anons! Did Hawke seduce Isabela into sharing her dueling secrets like the Warden before her? Did he learn to channel his rage in the Deep Roads from one of Bartrand's berserker hirelings? Was there some spirit of Fortitude who came to Hawke in the Fade and offered the secrets of spirit healing? OP would love to see anything to make specializations special again._

* * *

><p><strong>Pillows At Dawn<strong>

"Ouch! Maker..."

"I'm sorry, dear..."

Her bruises were apparently still a bit fresh after their unexpected run-in with the Coterie last night. The Rivaini, for all her loving words, had a rough touch, and her callused hands didn't help. But she was grateful for a massage, even a clumsy one.

Marian blinked the sleep from her eyes, and winced as the strong hands made their way over her chemise, kneading the sore muscles beneath. Through the high windows of the Amell Mansion, the day's first light glowed softly, spreading hazy shadows across the richly papered walls.

"I wish I could fight like you."

"You mean, with daggers?"

"Well, that, but... really, I love all the _other_ things you do... how you dodge and fake, how you taunt enemies, and make them look silly in one-on-one combat…" She flinched as the rogue's hands passed over a tender spot. "... and the way you make each strike _count_... it looks quite graceful. A lot less absurd than chanting and gesturing, and hoping nobody notices where all the fireballs are coming from."

"Ahh..." Isabela's voice trailed off. Marian's heart paused; the woman's voice could make any single syllable sound like a come-on. "Dueling. You wish you could be a Duelist."

"At times, yes. Being able to rain fire and ice on people is quite nice, don't get me wrong... but most of the time there's not much art or finesse to it. Once in a while, it would be lovely just to _stab_somebody in the back when they're not looking... or sweep their leg... or insult them until they rush forward onto your blade, the way you do."

Isabela laughed, and stopped massaging. "Would you like to know my secrets… the keys to being a Duelist?"

"You could teach me?"

"Of course! I once taught–"

"The Hero of Ferelden, yes yes..." she was definitely sick of _that_story by now. "What I meant was, I'm a mage. I don't know how to wield a dagger... at least, not for anything besides cutting meat and bread."

"Oh, that part is a technicality. Dueling is a _state of mind_, my dear. In the end, the weapon itself doesn't matter."

Marian turned around to face the Rivaini as she continued her lecture. The woman was breathtaking in her loose nightgown, raven hair falling unkempt over muscled brown shoulders. Marian had always felt that Isabela was loveliest in the morning when she had just risen, her raw beauty caught off guard and unadorned by any effort or artifice.

"It's all about attitude, and confidence... knowing yourself, and what you're capable of, all the time... even when you're _not_ fighting." Her brown eyes flashed as an obvious passion for the subject took hold of her. "Every personal interaction in life can be considered a duel, in a sense: haggling with a merchant; dealing with an angry sailor; persuading the City Guard not to arrest you... a Duelist just has to _know_that she's going to prevail in the end."

"State of mind? You sound a lot like my old magic tutor. I already do enough meditating as it is, thank you very much."

Isabela sighed. "All right then... perhaps a demonstration is in order..."

She leapt forward onto her, gently forcing her backwards upon the mattress. The motion was so quick, Marian only had time to open her mouth in surprise.

"First, you must always take the initiative." Isabela then pinned Marian's wrists as she straddled her. "You must anticipate your opponent's moves, and never let them back in the fight..."

Leaning forward, Isabela kissed Marian for a long time, before withdrawing slightly. "... or let them get a word in edgewise..." She immediately resumed the kiss as Marian laughed, the Rivaini's lips pressed tightly against hers.

Isabela trailed soft kisses down towards the cleft of her small white breasts. "...and you must be aware of your opponent's weak points." Dusky hands came in to squeeze Marian's chest firmly and playfully.

"Hey!" Marian squealed, and grabbed the other woman's wrists with her hands. She sat up laughing, struggling against Isabela, as the Rivaini's arms circled in an attempt to tickle her. Then, suddenly, Marian loosed her hands and tried to grope Isabela in return, diving towards her chest.

Isabela clasped her hands defensively over her loosely bobbing breasts, and twisted away from the attack. She rolled away across the bed and sat up, panting for breath.

"Good! Good..." Isabela tried to rein in her smile for the rest of the lesson. "and of course, it never hurts to issue a verbal challenge..." She sneered playfully. "… _slut_."

Marian gasped. "You... have insulted my honor, Captain!" She picked up a pillow and pointed it at the rogue. "I challenge you to a duel! Choose your weapon!"

Isabela extended her hand towards the other pillow, and Marian threw it to her.

"Are you ready for this, Champion? It takes years of sparring to become a Master Duelist…"

The women thrashed and swung with their pillows, buffeting each other playfully, rumpling their hair. They chased each other over the large bed, using their free hands to block or grab the other's weapon as they traded blows. Eventually, breathless and laughing, Isabela accepted defeat, and let Marian's next blow knock her down upon the sheets.

"Stay your hand, Serrah! I yield!" The Rivaini's broad chest heaved as she panted for air.

Marian giggled as she straddled her. "An enemy deserves no quarter!"

"Wait… there is a code of honor among Duelists... always respect your opp–"

Marian silenced her with a long, wet kiss. "Mmm... lesson's over now, Captain. Now it's my turn to teach _you_… how to be a _Berserker_.

"A Berserker!" Isabela howled. "You're no warrior!"

With a ferocious motion, Marian grasped the neckline of Isabela's nightgown and tore the thin fabric down the middle, smiling as the swollen breasts within popped out into the morning sunshine. She grasped each one in a hand and leaned closer, gently grinding her hips downward as she spoke.

"It's all a _state of mind_, my dear…"

_Fin_


End file.
